


En un sueño

by Nakuru



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, los sueños pueden ser peligrosos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En un sueño

—¿Doumeki?

Watanuki se siente estúpido preguntándolo, porque por el rostro sabe que tiene que ser "un Doumeki", pero la verdadera cuestión es cuál.

No es Haruka-san, eso es obvio, pero aparte de eso ni siquiera está completamente seguro de si está despierto y por eso mismo no sabe exactamente quién está frente a él.

—Quiero botamochi. Y sake.

Esas palabras son lo mismo que un claro "Soy Doumeki Shizuka" y también le confirman lo que ya había pasado por su cabeza: está soñando.

Eso le causa un nudo en el estómago, pero Watanuki resopla y cruza sus brazos con molestia, en un gesto que no ha hecho hace mucho tiempo estando despierto.

—¿Y pretendes que cocine para ti hasta en un sueño? —El rostro de Doumeki se mantiene incambiable y Watanuki continúa, disfrutando la libertad que trae la familiaridad y nostalgia que ninguno de sus descendientes le provoca—. Sí, sí, es un sueño. ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas que fuese?

Es extraño, en realidad, y a Watanuki mismo a veces le cuesta aceptar todo el tiempo que ha pasado, por lo que tal vez lo está diciendo para sí mismo.

Aun así, Doumeki nunca ha sido un hombre de muchas palabras e incluso ahora eso no ha cambiado, por lo que Watanuki continúa contento su retahíla hasta que una mano se cierra alrededor de una de sus muñecas.

—Es lo suficientemente real.

—¡Claro que lo es! —dice Watanuki, molesto de tener que decirlo.

Si alguien debería saber lo reales que pueden ser —son— los sueños es Doumeki. Y él también. Pero saberlo no le impide cerrar los ojos y disfrutar los labios de Doumeki sobre los suyos y querer estar allí un poco más antes de regresar a la verdadera tienda y seguir esperando.

Y ese es el peligro de los sueños, especialmente cuando son visitas de quienes ya no están, porque al final de cuentas siguen siendo sueños. Reales, pero sueños.


End file.
